YOU HELD ME HIGH Chapter 5
by sara lujan
Summary: Las sesiones de Radioterapia no parecen algo muy duro si no tenemos en cuenta los efectos secundarios, ni leemos entre líneas...


Capítulo Quinto: 7ª Sesión. Martes.

 **Despacho de Mulder**

 **09:20 a.m. Martes**

"¡Ay!".

"¿Otra vez, Mulder?. Ahora entiendo el desorden del despacho. Debes creer que es mejor dejar las cosas como están que arriesgarte a perder un dedo".

"No tiene gracia", respondió con la yema del pulgar en la boca fingiéndose más ofendido de lo que estaba. "Es la tercera vez que me pincho. Como mi médico que eres te diría que fueras preparando la vacuna antitetánica. Estas chinchetas ya estaban aquí la primera vez que bajé a este despacho".

Le entregó varias fotografías y artículos de prensa que acababa de retirar del panel de corcho para sustituirlos por otros que Scully ya tenía en las manos.

Era algo que hacían cada cierto tiempo. A Mulder le gustaba guardar cualquier noticia o fotografía que apareciera en la prensa relacionada con los casos que investigaban, o cualquier otro fenómeno paranormal que le llamase la atención en alguna _revista especializada_.

Cada vez que conseguía una nueva fotografía o titular, lo recortaba y sujetaba al panel con una chincheta. Con el paso de los días, este quedaba tan abarrotado que a Scully no le quedaba más remedio que declarar _día de limpieza_. Mulder prefería simplemente quitar la chincheta a una de las fotografías y poner la nueva encima para atravesar las dos a la vez. Para ella eso era algo parecido a esconder la suciedad bajo la alfombra, y sólo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo hasta cierto punto, que hoy ya había rebasado con creces.

La tarea comenzaba del mismo modo cada vez. Scully se apoyaba en el escritorio, y con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, esperaba a que él quitase hasta la última chincheta, y dejara el montón de fotografías y recortes encima de la mesa. Ella ya había sacado del cajón la carpeta a la que iban a parar los que aún no habían tenido oportunidad de ocupar un lugar a la vista.

Ante el corcho totalmente vacío, Mulder reflexionaba con las manos en las caderas dándole la espalda, como si no tuviera la menor idea de por dónde empezar. Y como siempre, ella cogía la pila de recortes que él acababa de dejar, y buscaba el primero que debía volver al panel.

Después de cinco años, y Scully calculó que unos veinte cambios de panel, había imágenes y documentos escritos de los que Mulder se negaba a separar. Mientras que la mayoría se iban actualizando con nuevos casos, unos pocos seguían ahí. Como si fueran hitos que reflejaban el paso del tiempo en la vida de Mulder a través de sucesos que de alguna forma habían quedado firmemente grabados en su memoria y en su alma.

Scully le entregó la primera fotografía para que la pinchara en el mismo lugar del que la había quitado minutos antes. Con cuidado de meter la chincheta en el mismo orificio para no estropear la imagen más de lo necesario, la clavó en la esquina superior izquierda. Ahí la había visto Scully cada día durante los últimos cinco años.

Era una fotografía de sí misma realizando la primera autopsia dentro de la investigación de un expediente X. La primera que hacía trabajando junto a Mulder. La imagen la había tomado él sin que se diera cuenta mientras se movía alrededor de Scully y de la mesa en la que yacía el cadáver que investigaban. Mulder tomaba foto tras foto sin poder contener la emoción ante la posibilidad de que fuera otra cosa muy distinta a lo que ella sugería a priori, que se trataba de una especie de primate. Porque los dos sabían que no sólo no era el cadáver de Ray Soames, sino que ni siquiera era un ser humano.

Entre disparo y disparo al cuerpo en la mesa, Mulder había levantado el objetivo un par de veces disparando disimuladamente a Scully. Ella le hablaba al micrófono sobre sus cabezas concentrada en el registro puntual de los datos físicos de la víctima, fuera quien fuera.

Dos semanas después, al entrar un viernes en el despacho se sorprendió al ver un plano medio de sí misma mirando directamente a la cámara, en la esquina superior izquierda del panel. Creía que la cámara con todas las fotografías se había perdido en el incendio del motel en el que se alojaban durante la investigación, pero al preguntarle, Mulder dijo algo de que los chicos de El Tirador Solitario habían logrado recuperar algunas imágenes. Scully tuvo la impresión de que su compañero se alegraba de que, entre todas las imágenes que había tomado, los chicos recuperasen esa en lugar de las otras, que hubieran servido como prueba para dar fuerza a su teoría.

Vestida con bata azul, guantes, gafas, y el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta, Scully opinaba que no había salido muy favorecida, pero a pesar de las insinuaciones para que se deshiciera de ella, Mulder se negaba, y desde hacía cinco años, en cada actualización del panel, esa fotografía era la primera que volvía a ocupar el lugar que le correspondía.

Mulder la había conocido dos días antes, y esa instantánea era la primera prueba real de que en su vida había un antes y un después de conocer a Scully.

"¿La cara en la superficie de Marte?. Esta vez definitivamente, no".

Scully arrojó el recorte de prensa a la esquina opuesta de la mesa para comenzar el montón que pensaba desechar.

"Aún no me convencen las últimas explicaciones de que se trata únicamente de luces y sombras. Es demasiado perfecta".

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, y pasó a otra fotografía.

El gusano conservado en formol también volvió a ocupar su sitio en el panel sin la menor objeción.

Mientras clavaba la chincheta, Mulder podía sentir la mente de Scully detrás de él, recordando el mismo lugar. Frío, peligroso, claustrofóbico… y cada uno de ellos siendo conscientes por primera vez de que sólo se tenían el uno al otro...

Para sobrevivir tenían que confiar.

"Todavía me sorprendo al recordar que tú bajaste el arma primero. Quería hacerlo yo, pero mis brazos no me respondían…".

"Si bajaba el arma dejaría de parecerte sospechoso. No podía convencerles a ellos, pero tú si me creerías. Por eso dejé que me apuntaras. Cuando me encerraron a mí solo, tuve miedo por ti. Quería que te encerraran conmigo para que estuvieras segura aunque entonces no sé cómo abríamos salido de allí. Tenía miedo de que fuera te infectaran con el gusano antes de que pudieras ayudarme. Al entrar supe que estabas entre la espada y la pared, por eso me dejé examinar".

Miró con curiosidad los siguientes recortes de prensa.

"Mulder, tienes tres fotografías borrosas de tres supuestos _bigfoots_ en tres lugares diferentes".

Las sostenía en la mano, abiertas en abanico, como si fueran los naipes en una partida de cartas pensando cuál le convenía echar para ganar el juego.

"Deshazte de las tres, Scully. Son todas falsas".

Desde su puesto no le veía la cara, así que trató de captar el sarcasmo en su voz. No… Más bien le pareció que sonaba decepcionado.

"¿Y eso?".

"Son obra del mismo fotógrafo. Paul Etscher lleva treinta años recorriendo el mundo con su cámara en busca de fenómenos paranormales. Ha ganado multitud de premios a lo largo de su carrera… hasta que alguien le ha demandado por un par de fotografías trucadas, y en el juicio ha reconocido que lleva toda su carrera manipulando sus fotos… incluso las más reconocidas, y por las que ha sido premia-do. A eso lo llamo yo caerse desde lo alto de la escalera y aterrizar de culo".

"Lo siento, Mulder".

El giró la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

"¿Por qué?. Si las fotografías eran falsas me gustaría haberlo sabido mucho antes… La del supuesto platillo volante en medio de una tormenta de rayos sobre las montañas también puedes tirarla. Es de Paul".

Scully buscó esta última y la dejó con las demás, en la esquina de la mesa.

"Mi trabajo sería mucho más fácil si cosas como esta ocurrieran más a menudo. Si los que tienen las pruebas en sus manos se atrevieran a denunciar y sacar la verdad a la luz".

La fotografía de un símbolo vudú dibujado con pintura blanca sobre el tronco de un árbol también volvió al panel, así como una panorámica de la casa del matrimonio Cassandra.

Scully se incorporó por primera vez del escritorio y avanzó hasta situarse al lado de Mulder. Ella misma sujetó la siguiente fotografía al panel.

"No recuerdas cómo era la tela del camisón de tu hermana la noche que desapareció, ¿verdad, Mulder?".

La imagen mostraba media docena de trozos de tela con motivos distintos, todos ellos recortados en forma de corazón, sobre las páginas de un ejemplar de _Alicia en el País de las Maravillas._

"Era el mismo camisón que vestía cada noche, y no puedo recordarlo bien. Sé que era azul claro, pero tenía dibujos, y no recuerdo cómo eran".

Scully tocó con sus dedos los corazones de tela en la imagen.

"Ese día tuve miedo por ti. Creí que no lograría hacerte ver que Lee Roche estaba jugando contigo. Nunca tuvo nada que ver con Samantha, pero estaba condenado, y no tenía nada que perder, así que aprovechó la oportunidad de entrar en tu mente, y de paso disfrutar de unos minutos de libertad".

"Tu no creías lo que Roches decía, pero cuando te lo pedí me ayudaste a desenterrar el cuerpo de la última niña".

"Estaba segura de que Roches mentía, pero lo cierto es que Samantha desapareció. No creo que fuera ni él, ni los hombrecillos verdes, pero lo cierto es que algo le ocurrió. Perdiste a tu hermana. Necesito saber qué ocurrió tanto como tú, y como dijiste, el cuerpo no era el de Samantha, pero era el de alguien. Teníamos que saber".

"Eso es lo que te hace diferente, Scully. No importa si crees, o no, lo mismo que yo; no necesito que me des la razón. Pero, al contrario que los demás, tú creíste en mí. Sabes que lo que quiero en realidad no es demostrar que Samantha fue abducida por extraterrestres. Lo único que necesito es saber qué ocurrió realmente. Conocer la verdad".

Scully deseaba vivir lo suficiente como para ver ese día en el que Mulder descubriera qué había ocurrido para que su vida prácticamente acabara a los doce años… pero se le acababa el tiempo. Temía no sólo que Mulder no pudiera nunca encontrar la verdad… Casi tanto como eso, le asustaba la idea de saber que aunque encontrase las respuestas, ella no estaría a su lado para verlo; para compartir ese momento con él.

Revolvió de nuevo entre los papeles y miró un artículo que trataba de encuentros con hombres-lobo.

"Este fotógrafo desde luego no se los encontró, Mulder. Esto no es más que un pastor alemán muy enfadado", bromeó mostrando el papel y arrojándolo sin más al montón.

Scully estuvo lenta de reflejos. Trató de esconder la siguiente imagen detrás del resto, pero Mulder ya la había captado por el rabillo del ojo. El mismo había tomado también esta cuando Ed estaba aún inconsciente. Apenas era reconocible en la superficie ennegrecida y arrugada de la piel, pero bajo la quemadura en su brazo aún se distinguía parte del cabello azulado, y unas pocas letras.

 _ **N ve Ag n**_

Mulder la cogió por la esquina y la fijó en el panel.

"Pensé tatuarme el trasero, pero aún no me he decidido… ¿Duele mucho?".

No sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma, pero en cualquier caso, Scully no iba a mirarle a la cara para averiguarlo. Este caso, aún reciente, le dolía y le avergonzaba por igual. Si al menos Mulder no hubiera sido ese día tan…

"No sabría decirte… Yo no lo llamaría dolor exactamente. Es más bien una sensación…".

Se calló al ver los ojos de Mulder fijos en los suyos; las cejas elevadas animándola a detallar algo más la experiencia.

"A ratos es difícil de soportar, y necesitas que pare un momento… Los pinchazos rápidos y continuos se sienten como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que recorren la piel… Sin darte cuenta detienes la respiración… El corazón late más deprisa. Tienes que cerrar los ojos para concentrarte en lo que estás sintiendo… para intentar soportarlo sin que se te salten las lágrimas".

"No sé si saber eso me da más miedo… o menos. Ouroboros, la serpiente que se muerde la cola. La vida como un ciclo, sin principio ni final… Vi la fotografía que te hicieron para el informe policial. Me gustó, pero no entendía… Nunca hubiera imaginado que te harías un tatuaje… No eres ese tipo de mujer"

"¿De qué tipo soy?", Scully le miró con curiosidad.

"… Sabes a qué me refiero. Ir al apartamento de alguien que acabas de conocer… Ponerte a ti misma en peligro de esa manera".

"Llevaba mi arma…".

"Aun así. Tú no haces las cosas sin pensar. Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres mucho más…selectiva".

"…aunque la dejé en el coche. De todos modos tampoco tenía nada que perder…".

"¿Qué quieres decir?. Ya viste lo que hizo Ed… y antes había… la vecina de abajo… Tu vida corría un peligro real, Scully".

 _Sí, lo sabía. Me di cuenta de mi error en cuanto vi la fotografía de Ed y sus hijos, con la quemadura de cigarrillo en medio de su cara, pero… ¿qué importaba ya?. Por una vez, quería hacer lo que yo quisiera; no lo que debería; no lo que desearan u ordenaran los demás; no lo que les hiciera sentirse orgullosos de mí. Sólo lo que yo quisiera, sin pensar en nada más. Hacía tanto tiempo que no seguía mis impulsos, sin tener en cuenta a nadie, que ya no recordaba lo que se sentía y tal vez esta fuera mi última oportunidad._

"Mi vida ya corría peligro antes de esa noche, Mulder. Me dieron el diagnóstico dos días antes… Inoperable… Tratamiento con pocas probabilidades de éxito… Me pareció que no tenía nada que perder, y esa noche quería recuperar parte del tiempo perdido…".

"…¿Te refieres al tiempo que has perdido conmigo?".

"Sí… No. Es complicado… Llegué aquí creyendo que mi trabajo en los Expedientes X sería parte de mi vida… y con el tiempo se han convertido en toda mi vida… Se han convertido en otra forma de vida normal, totalmente diferente a la que había imaginado en mi cabeza, y a pesar de todo a veces siento…a veces me haces sentir como si los Expedientes X no fueran tan míos como tuyos, como si yo no hubiera invertido gran parte de mi vida en ellos… Aunque fuiste tú quien los abrió, lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana me importa tanto como a ti, y mis propias respuestas deben estar también cerca de ella…

Mulder, no soy tu ayudante ni tu secretaria, alguien que debe ser supervisada para asegurarse de que hace el trabajo del modo que ha decidido el jefe. No eres mi superior. No decides lo que hago o lo que no hago en mi trabajo, ni el modo de realizarlo. Y no acepto ese tono condescendiente y paternalista que tienes a veces, como si me dieras palmaditas porque he hecho algo mejor de lo que esperabas, o porque en realidad no creías que fuera capaz de hacerlo… incluso si se trata sólo de conseguir una cita".

El se apoyó en el borde del escritorio, a su lado, pero no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. Mantenía los ojos fijos en el panel semivacío.

"Scully… no sé qué decir. Siento haberte hecho sentir así. No sé… Puede que haya trabajado solo demasiado tiempo, y me he acostumbrado a hacer las cosas a mi manera. Me cuesta reconocer que los demás puedan tener su propio punto de vista, y que a veces incluso tienen razón… sobre todo tú. Nunca te lo he dicho con suficientes palabras porque no creí que fuera necesario… En ningún momento te he considerado algo inferior a mí. Ni mi ayudante, ni mi secretaria, ni nada distinto a mí mismo… Tal vez sospeché que venías a espiarme, pero descarté tan pronto la idea que apenas lo recuerdo.

Sé que a veces te he lanzado un expediente X a los brazos dando por sentado que lo investigarás sin pestañear. Sólo porque te lo he pedido. Nunca he pretendido que fuera una orden, es sólo que… Cuando surge algo, tengo que saber, tengo que resolverlo, investigar, dedicarle toda mi atención… Se me hace difícil imaginar que los demás puedan seguir con sus vidas como si nada, cuando hay tanto que saber, tanto que nos ocultan… Cuando no puedo investigar yo mismo un caso porque me obligan a estar de vacaciones… No entendí que quisieras dejarlo aparcado porque necesitabas recuperar parte de tu vida normal antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Ahora lo entiendo.

Mi vida normal ha sido esto durante tanto tiempo que olvido que no es así para todos. Que no quieres que sea así para ti…".

El móvil sonó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de Mulder.

"Sí…".

"Agente Mulder, soy Kimberly. El Subdirector Skinner quiere hablar con usted lo antes posible".

"De acuerdo, Kim. Estamos ahí en cinco minutos".

"No… Le he llamado al móvil para asegurarme de que cogía usted la llamada. Verá… Skinner quiere que venga solo".

"¡Oh!... De acuerdo. Voy inmediatamente".

Cuando colgó, Scully ya tenía una expresión interrogante en su rostro.

"¿Qué quería Kimberly?".

"Skinner quiere hablar conmigo… Sólo conmigo".

"¿Tú solo?".

"Sí… No sé. Tal vez para asignarme un nuevo caso".

Scully no dijo nada. El se encogió de hombros y mostró media sonrisa que apenas pudo ocultar el sentimiento de traición.

"Ve a hablar con él. Los casos siguen ahí, y alguien tiene que investigarlos. Yo terminaré de ordenar el panel".

Mulder le puso la mano en el brazo y le dirigió una sonrisa más cálida.

"Deja los que quieras desechar a un lado, pero no te deshagas de ellos. Lo siento, pero en esto si te voy a supervisar. No quiero perder información valiosa, y tu olfato para detectar _información valiosa_ no siempre coincide con el mío", se burlo atreviéndose a tocarle la punta de la nariz con el dedo.

"¿Tan valiosa como esta?", preguntó olfateando el borde de la hoja de papel en su mano.

Scully sostenía la página completa separada de una revista. La mitad superior estaba ocupada por un titular escrito con grandes letras negras de bloque.

 _ **PESCABA CANGREJOS Y ENCONTRÓ UNA SIRENA**_

La fotografía mostraba a un hombre de unos sesenta años sumergido en las aguas de un río hasta las rodillas. Sujetaba en las manos una nasa para cangrejos en cuyo interior se apreciaban numerosos ejemplares. Parecía una buena captura, y el hombre ofrecía a la cámara una sonrisa abierta, orgulloso de la faena del día… pero de la sirena no se veía ni una escama en toda la imagen. A un lado, en una columna de texto, el hombre aseguraba haber visto la sirena nadando apenas a quince metros delante de él durante al menos un minuto. A las preguntas del periodista que le entrevistaba, el hombre explicó que la mitad superior era la de una mujer de pelo largo, mientras que de la mitad inferior… no había visto absolu-tamente nada porque en ningún momento asomó a la superficie.

A pesar de todo, el hombre no tenía la menor duda de que se trataba de una sirena, y Mulder no dudó en hacerse con el artículo y reservarle un lugar en el panel, ante la expresión contenida de Scully. El caso había superado dos actualizaciones de panel, y no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo pasar una tercera. Tiró la página al montón de desechar antes de que Mulder tuviera tiempo de pensar una excusa para darle otra oportunidad.

"Esa te la paso, Scully, pero no te vengas arriba y te aproveches de que te quedas sola un momento. Cuando vuelva, espero no encontrarme con que ahora me sobran chinchetas", bromeó.

Con la mano ya en el picaporte, Mulder la miró una vez más.

"¿Estarás bien?", preguntó sin querer sonar preocupado.

"Vete ya. Skinner te está esperando".

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Scully respiró profundamente y dejó las fotogra-fías y artículos en su mano sobre el escritorio. Aún quedaban muchos por revisar y desechar, pero no iba a terminar la tarea a pesar de que le había dicho que lo haría.

Apenas llevaba hora y media en el despacho y sentía como si el peso de sus propios hombros le aplastara. La presión detrás de los ojos pulsaba hacía rato al ritmo de los latidos del corazón. El dolor de cabeza estaba de nuevo ahí, y al darse cuenta de que no había traído las pastillas sintió cómo el pánico se hacía nudo una vez más en su estómago.

Su primer pensamiento fue abandonar el despacho y volver a casa lo antes posible. Antes de que el dolor fuera algo parecido al de la otra noche

Habían venido juntos en el coche de Mulder y por un momento se planteó cogerlo del parking sin decirle nada, pero desechó la idea. Mejor coger un taxi sin decirle nada… pero volvió a desechar la idea.

Scully sabía que no tenía modo de abandonar el edificio sin avisarle primero. En cuanto Mulder volviera de su reunión y comprobara que no estaba ahí la llamaría, la buscaría, preguntaría… Se preocuparía.

Y dudaría de su capacidad para continuar trabajando.

Ya había sacrificado el trabajo de campo. Seguramente, en este momento Skinner le estaba dando los detalles de una misión a la que ella no podía acompa-ñarle. Venir al despacho cada mañana le permitía aparentar cierta normalidad en su vida. Cierta apariencia de control…

Se sentó tras el escritorio, en la silla con ruedas de Mulder, y apartó la mayoría de los papeles para dejar una zona libre en el centro. Con los codos apoyados se frotó suavemente las sienes, e inició un ejercicio de respiración consciente, con inspiraciones y expiraciones lentas y profundas buscando relajar su cuerpo y su mente. La otra noche con Mulder había funcionado y tras unos minutos, el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para poder dormir el resto de la noche… aunque también había tomado la medicación recetada por el Dr Hansen…

Sin las pastillas, ningún ejercicio de relajación sería suficiente. El dolor seguiría aumentando hasta que le resultara difícil enfocar la vista, o incluso respirar.

Se inclinó hacia delante con los brazos flexionados en la mesa, y apoyó en ellos la frente. Tal vez si pudiera dormir un poco antes de que el dolor resultara insoportable. Sólo diez o quince minutos. Mulder aún tardaría en volver…

"Scully…".

Antes de que sus oídos registraran el sonido de su nombre, una brisa ligera y caliente le acarició la mejilla. Sentía el cuerpo de Mulder cerca, su mano apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Sus dedos largos y familiares en la parte posterior del cuello.

"Scully, ¿qué ocurre?... ¿Estás bien?".

 _Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?. Mulder siempre tan preocupado, tan paranoico. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?. Sólo ha salido unos minutos del despacho para ir a hablar con…_

Su consciencia volvió de golpe a su lugar, al interior de su mente, y recordó. Se incorporó en la silla arreglándose el pelo con las manos mientras miraba a su alrededor en una actitud casual que no iba a engañar a Mulder.

"¿Qué hora es?".

"Las 10:15h. Estabas dormida. Te he llamado varias veces y no respondías"

"… Perdona. Estaba cansada y creo que me he dormido", dijo bajando la voz en las últimas palabras al darse cuenta al fin de que estaba en el despacho.

Iba a levantarse para reforzar su actitud y aparentar control, pero Mulder se lo impidió con la mano en su brazo. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo sobre el respaldo, él acercó otra silla y se sentó a su lado girando el cuerpo para que los dos se mirasen de frente. Cada uno esperando que el otro rompiera primero el silencio.

"¿… Y bien?".

"Bien, ¿qué?", repitió Scully fingiendo no saber de qué hablaban.

"¿Cansada… o algo más?".

"Cansada, Mulder. Sabes que casi siempre estoy cansada, pero no voy a dejar de vivir por eso".

Esperaba que su gesto de impaciencia y el tono irritable de su voz bastaran para que abandonara el tema.

"¿Te duele la cabeza?".

 _¿Cómo diantre había adivinado tan rápidamente…?_

Se dio cuenta de que en este momento apenas notaba dolor, sólo la presión detrás de los ojos, pero ya no pulsaba con cada latido.

"En realidad, ahora no. Dormir ha disipado el dolor casi por completo".

"Deberías haberme llamado, y te habría llevado a casa para que tuvieras tu medicación".

"No iba a interrumpir tu reunión con Skinner por esto, Mulder. A partir de mañana traeré la medicación conmigo al despacho. La verdad es que pensé volver a casa en taxi, pero te ibas a preocupar tanto si te avisaba, como si no".

"La próxima vez quiero que me saques de la reunión; no importa con quien esté", dijo muy serio.

Scully no estaba segura de si era una orden o si le estaba pidiendo un favor.

"No tienes que estar pendiente de mí cada minuto del día, Mulder. No me gusta".

"Lo sé".

"¿Qué sabes?".

"Que no te gusta".

"Entonces, ¿dejarás de hacerlo?".

"De momento, sí…".

"¿De momento?…".

"Skinner me ha asignado un caso. La agente Moretti y yo tenemos que coger un vuelo a Chicago. El avión sale mañana a las 10:00h".

"¡Oh…!".

Ni siquiera sabía qué decir. Mulder llevaba cuatro días viviendo en su apartamento. Por mucho que insistiera en que no necesitaba su ayuda, ni su presen-cia continua, lo cierto es que se estaba acostumbrando. Y pensar que a partir de mañana no estaría… Sólo de pensarlo ya se sentía de nuevo sola.

"¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?".

"No lo sé. Espero que no sean más de dos o tres días. El Departamento de Policía de Chicago ha pedido la colaboración del FBI. Se ha denunciado la desapa-rición de tres niños en menos de dos semanas. Hay una serie de coincidencias que sugieren que se trata del mismo secuestrador. Hasta el momento no han exigido rescate ni hecho petición alguna. Quieren que haga un perfil que sirva para detener al sospechoso antes de que haya más secuestros, o se deshaga de las víctimas".

"No parece un expediente X", opinó Scully.

"No. Sólo me necesitan para que haga un perfil. Por suerte, algunos aún recuerdan lo que hacía antes de que me convirtiera en _Siniestro_.

"Tú no te has convertido en nada, Mulder. Son los demás los que te miran diferente porque no entienden lo que haces; porque en realidad no les importa".

"Me basta con que te importe a ti".

Scully sonrió para sí misma. Sus ojos miraron más allá de Mulder, como si recordara.

"Me importa desde que vi las tres marcas en la espalda de la chica de la diapositiva".

"… Mientras preparaba el proyector pensaba cuántas más como esa necesitaría antes de que decidieras que ya habías tragado suficiente paranoia. Eso, junto al susto de las turbulencias del avión, y estarías de vuelta a tus clases de Quantico antes de que me diera tiempo de guardar la copia del informe del caso en el archivo. El plan para deshacerme de ti fue un juego divertido durante un par de días".

"Soy hija de un Capitán de Marina, Mulder. Necesitas algo más que unas cuantas luces en el cielo para que huya despavorida…aunque reconozco que las turbulencias me ponen el corazón en la garganta, pero sólo es un miedo irracional".

Scully se mordió el labio inferior. No estaba segura de lo que quería decir exactamente, pero había algo…

"Entonces… ¿es tu primer caso con la agente Moretti?".

"Sí. No es un expediente X, y espero estar de vuelta el fin de semana, pero Skinner quiere que trabajemos juntos; que nos conozcamos para que no surjan problemas cuando nos asigne un caso en el que debamos implicarnos más".

"Es una buena idea", reconoció Scully. "De todos modos, mejor no le preguntes si cree en extraterrestres a los dos minutos de despegar el avión. Deja que disfrute del paisaje desde ahí arriba".

"Su madre fue Inspector de Policía en una época en que apenas había mujeres en el Cuerpo, y menos de raza negra. Me da que la agente Moretti tampoco huirá despavorida si me ve pintar X´s en el suelo".

Scully dejó su mano sobre la de él, que descansaba en el escritorio.

"Lo que sí me ha dado miedo desde el principio es verte hacer perfiles. Sé que es necesario. Que piden tu colaboración porque independientemente de lo que opinen de ti, saben que eres mejor que ellos y les conducirás a los sospechosos, pero cuando te adentras demasiado en sus mentes siento que te pierdes… que te pierdo. Debería hablar con la agente Moretti para que esté atenta. Para que te saque a tomar unas cervezas antes de que pierdas el contacto con la realidad y no distingas tu mente de la de aquellos a los que persigues… aunque seguramente no le hagas caso".

 **Holy Cross Memorial Hospital**

 **17:50 p.m. Martes.**

Scully esperaba en su silla de plástico a que Innes le llamara para la séptima sesión. Había algo diferente en la sala de espera. Hoy faltaban los dos jóvenes que cada día se sentaban entre el niño afroamericano y el hombre con la quemadura por radiación en su cuello.

La pareja gay.

Apelando a su lado racional, y a sus conocimientos médicos, Scully redactó en su mente una lista de motivos por los que el joven enfermo y su compañero faltaban hoy a su cita.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió es que tal vez había acabado el número de sesiones acordada por su médico. Al fin y al cabo, Scully había coincidido con ellos toda la semana pasada, pero no sabía si el joven ya estaba en tratamiento antes de que ella comenzara sus sesiones. Si este era el caso, le gustaría saber si la radioterapia había dado resultado. No sabía qué tipo de cáncer sufría, pero ayer lunes, cuando le vio por última vez, su aspecto no le hizo albergar demasiadas esperanzas.

Tal vez, se dijo, esa era la razón de su ausencia. Alguno de los efectos secundarios le había afectado de tal manera, que lo más probable es que estuviera ingresado en el hospital hasta que los médicos lograran estabilizar su cuerpo lo suficiente como para continuar con las sesiones que pudieran faltarle.

… Y sí. Intentó alejar esa idea de su cabeza, pero la apariencia del chico los últimos días le llevó a pensar brevemente que tal vez no lo hubiera logrado…

 _Mulder, la gente que tiene cáncer se muere…_

La necesidad de saber qué le había ocurrido era tan apremiante que Scully se planteó utilizar su condición de médico como excusa para obtener de Innes la información que necesitaba. Por supuesto, no tenía derecho a hacer algo así, y sabía que la enfermera no violaría el derecho a la intimidad del paciente. Pero aun así le hubiera gustado saber…

Mulder, a su lado parecía tener la mente en otro lado, pero no tan lejos como para olvidarse de enlazar los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mano izquierda de ella mientras esperaban.

El únicamente conocía a la pareja desde la sesión de ayer lunes, y aun así estaba segura de que había notado su ausencia nada más entrar en la sala. Su memoria fotográfica archivaba este tipo de cosas. Su empatía hacia el sufrimiento de los inocentes se estaría preguntando por qué. ¿Por qué faltaba esa persona a una cita que podía salvarle la vida?. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, le asustaba conocer la razón, y estaba tan preocupado como para levantar la mano de Scully y llevársela a los labios. Era su forma de comprobar; de asegurarse que seguía ahí con él. Sabía que ella no se sentía cómoda mostrando este tipo de afecto inocente ante los ojos de los demás, pero le dejó hacer. Seguramente estaba imaginando la misma posibi-lidad que ella. Si algún día Scully dejara de acudir a esta cita podría ser por una serie de razones…

El niño afroamericano seguía con la nariz pegada a las imágenes de la pantalla del móvil. De vez en cuando, su risa llenaba durante unos segundos el silencio de la sala, y la atención de todos se dirigía momentáneamente a él.

Ante la enésima situación cómica en la historieta de dibujos animados, levantó los ojos mostrando una sonrisa amplia en la dirección de Mulder. Este le respondió con una expresión curiosa que hizo que el niño girase el aparato queriendo hacer al agente partícipe de una escena que ya había pasado en la pantalla. Mulder se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no sabía de qué iba la cosa, y al chico le bastó un vistazo rápido a su madre para obtener permiso para acercarse. Una vez sentado en la silla vacía, a la izquierda de Mulder, le acercó la pantalla a la cara.

"¿Te gusta _Bob Esponja_?".

"Creo que no tanto como a ti", admitió el agente.

"Es muy divertido, sobre todo el tonto de _Calamaro_ ".

"A mi, a veces me da pena. Le pasan tantas cosas malas que se ha vuelto un gruñón, y casi siempre es por culpa de _Bob Esponja_ ", observó Scully inclinándose sobre Mulder para participar en la conversación. Apuntaba con su dedo a la escena del móvil demostrando lo que acababa de decir. "No deberían trabajar en el mismo sitio y además ser vecinos. Todo el día juntos sólo provoca problemas. El que es tonto de verdad es _Patricio_. Creo que tiene el cerebro repartido entre sus cinco brazos de estrella, y así no puede hacer nada inteligente con el", bromeó.

"¿Conoces los dibujos animados de _Bob Esponja_ , Scully?", preguntó Mulder más que sorprendido de que ella tuviera una opinión formada sobre los personajes.

"Deberías probarlo alguna vez, en lugar de tus vídeos. Funciona muy bien como tranquilizante antes de dormir", susurró entre dientes para que el niño no le oyera.

"¿Te llamas Scully?".

"Me llamo Dana. Scully es mi apellido", le aclaró.

"¿Y por qué llamas a tu novia por el apellido?", preguntó dirigiéndose de nuevo a Mulder.

Scully se separó colocándose recta en su silla y dejó que Mulder tartamu- deara un poco en busca de las palabras.

"¡Eeeh…! No es mi… novia. Scully es mi amiga. Vengo para estar con ella durante las sesiones; para que no esté sola, como hace tu madre contigo", le explicó señalando a la mujer sentada en la fila de sillas a su izquierda.

"Pues parecéis novios", insistió él señalando sus manos entrelazadas sobre el abrigo de Mulder, "como esos", la barbilla apuntó a la pareja de las últimas sillas.

Sentados, con las cabezas juntas, hablaban en voz baja. Las manos entrelazadas en el regazo del hombre, como las de ellos. Scully retiró la mano y la metió en el bolsillo de su propio abrigo, como si buscara algo.

"Tienes un móvil mejor que el mío".

Mulder buscó el suyo en el bolsillo para enseñárselo al chico, y así poder cambiar de tema.

"Yo no tengo móvil. Este es de mi madre. Me ha descargado muchos episodios de _Bob Esponja_ para verlos aquí mientras esperamos. Me da tiempo a ver uno entero cada día".

"Es una buena forma de pasar el rato"

"No nos has dicho cómo te llamas", preguntó Scully acercándose de nuevo.

"Steve. Steve Rochester IV".

"¿IV?".

Dos voces y cuatro cejas preguntando al unísono.

"Yo, mi padre, mi abuelo, y… el padre de mi abuelo. Bueno, se cuenta al revés. Yo soy el último, no el primero. Todos nos llamamos Steve Rochester".

Steve levantó la mano con los cuatro dedos extendidos señalando las cuatro generaciones.

"Es curioso. Parecéis una familia real europea".

"Algo así dice mi madre. Mi padre es profesor de Historia en un Instituto. Por eso le gustan los libros de reyes, y esas cosas".

"Así que, cuando seas mayor y tengas un hijo, ya sabes qué nombre tienes que ponerle. Steve Rochester V… No vale cambiar", concluyó Mulder.

Steve le miró como si le hubieran salido antenas encima de las orejas.

"Yo no voy a tener hijos. Ya les he avisado a mis padres de que soy el último Steve Rochester".

"¿Por qué no?. No puedes romper una tradición familiar así como así. Es como si el hijo de un rey no quisiera heredar el trono de su padre. Casi nunca ocurre".

Steve se acercó más a Mulder y bajó el volumen de su voz. A su vez, Scully se inclinó por el otro lado y fingió estar distraída mientras aguzaba el oído.

"¡Argggh!... Ya sabes. Hay que besar a las chicas y todo eso…como en las películas. ¡Arggh!".

Hacía gestos con la boca como si le hubieran obligado a tragar una cucharada de aceite de ricino, e intentara escupirla. Scully volvió a enderezarse en su silla mientras se tapaba la boca con la mano para ocultar sus labios apretados, y evitar una carcajada que se oiría demasiado alta en el silencio de la sala. El rostro de Mulder, por el contrario, aparecía perfectamente neutro. Pensativo. Las palabras de Steve merecían una reflexión profunda, y parecía estar en ello, cuando Innes abrió la puerta lateral.

"Dana Scully", llamó.

Steve se puso en pie y sin decir nada volvió junto a su madre.

Ellos pasaron al otro lado de la puerta, y Scully comenzó el pequeño ritual en que se había convertido su vida a esta hora de la tarde. Quitarse el abrigo, charlar brevemente acerca de cómo había pasado el día, o si había sentido algún nuevo efecto secundario, saludar al doctor Hansen, quitarse la chaqueta, acostarse en la camilla, verle acercarse con la máscara…

Mulder observaba desde detrás de la cristalera la imagen reflejada en la ventana del fondo. No quería retroceder para sentarse. Desde la silla no podía verla, y no iba a dejar de mirarla ni un momento aunque fuera sólo a través del reflejo. Si lo hacía, si parpadeaba, podría desaparecer como la pareja que faltaba en la sala de espera, o la quinta generación que Steve no quería ni imaginar. Sólo era un niño de ocho años, y su percepción de sí mismo y de las mujeres cambiaría. Probablemente, sí habría un Steve Rochester V, pero de momento todo acababa en él…

Mulder tenía en su panel de corcho una foto de la que no se desprendía. La que marcaba un antes y un después de conocer a Scully. La frontera que marcaba esa fotografía había supuesto tal impacto en su vida que olvidó lo que era no tener a Scully consigo, y la pareja ausente hoy en la sala se lo había recordado. Las cosas que dabas por supuestas podían desaparecer en un segundo. Como Samantha, como la quinta generación Rochester, como la pareja gay… como Scully.

Imaginó que algún día podía tener en las manos una fotografía que reflejara el momento, antes del cual, Scully existía en su vida y, después del cual ya no existía. Como si fuera el reflejo perfectamente simétrico de la fotografía que seguía conservando en su panel de corcho. Seguramente esta vez ni siquiera sería una fotografía… más bien una radiografía con una mancha blanquecina y ovalada en medio de la cara. Imaginó que un día pudiera sentir la necesidad de conservar esa radiografía clavada con una chincheta en su panel…

Como en el tiempo de su abducción casi tres años atrás, Scully volvía a tener su vida partida, como sin acabar…

A los treinta y tres años, y ni siquiera un hijo que pudiera proporcionarle algún sentido de inmortalidad.

La vida convertida en polvo…

Si ocurría de nuevo, esta vez sería algo definitivo. Mulder no tendría ninguna razón para esperar; para tener esperanza.

Se secó una lágrima en el borde interior del ojo antes de que escapara y agarró el móvil en el bolsillo del abrigo para distraer su mente. Marcaba las 18:20h cuando vio a Scully levantar el brazo como si tratara de llamar la atención. En la mesa de control, el Dr. Hansen dijo algo al micrófono que Mulder no pudo oír, pero le vio correr y pasar al otro lado de la sala, junto a Scully. Mientras le quitaba la máscara y le ayudaba a incorporarse, ella trataba de respirar en medio de un ataque de tos.

Le costó un esfuerzo enorme contenerse para no abrir la puerta y llegar hasta ella, pero obedeció el cartel de _**Prohibido el Paso**_ de la pared. Al fin y al cabo estaba con personas que sabrían qué hacer y serían más útiles a Scully en este momento. No quería que su miedo le traicionara, acabara perdiendo el control y montando una escena. Era algo que le ocurría con cierta frecuencia en los hospitales, sobre todo si era su compañera quien estaba siendo atendida. En esas ocasiones solía acabar arrastrado hacia la salida por los brazos del personal de seguridad, e incluso por el propio Skinner, y siendo considerado _persona non grata_ por parte del personal sanitario.

En posición horizontal y con la cabeza inmovilizada, la sangre había hecho su recorrido hacia atrás, hacia la garganta en lugar de a la nariz. Sentía el sabor metálico en la boca y el cosquilleo que le obligaba a toser para expulsar la sangre que se dirigía a los pulmones. Innes le entregó un pañuelo de papel que ella se llevó a la boca para evitar que la sangre salpicara en cada expectoración. Después del tercer pañuelo consiguió controlarse, pero no la hemorragia que, una vez sentada, había encontrado su trayectoria normal hacia la nariz y continuaba fluyendo gota a gota.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, Scully comprobó horrorizada que su camisa blanca había quedado hecha un desastre. No eran sólo el par de gotas que caían a veces cuando la hemorragia le sorprendía en el despacho. Todo el lado izquierdo de la camisa estaba cubierto con manchas de tamaño variable. Algunas se unían entre sí para formar otras aún mayores. Podía notar el olor de su propia sangre, la humedad, y la sensación pegajosa en la piel bajo la camisa y el sujetador.

"Aún faltaban cuatro minutos de la sesión, pero por hoy lo dejamos aquí. Si mañana te encuentras bien podemos alargarla un par de minutos", explicó Hansen.

Scully asintió conforme. Se miraba la camisa estirando la tela para apartar de su piel la sensación desagradable. Innes le puso la mano en el brazo, en un gesto tranquilizador.

"Supongo que no has traído nada para cambiarte".

"No".

Scully arrugaba la nariz como si no soportase estar cerca de sí misma. Tal vez debería plantearse empezar a llevar una camisa de repuesto consigo, a todos lados.

Innes salió sin decir nada, y volvió a su lado un minuto después. Traía en sus manos una camisola blanca exactamente igual que la que llevaba puesta. Cuando Scully la estiró ante sí, comprobó que incluso tenía bordado el nombre de la enfermera, con letras azules.

"Creo que te estará grande, pero con tu abrigo negro encima nadie notará nada raro hasta que llegues a casa".

"Gracias".

Scully se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta hacia la pared. Esperó un momento a que Hansen se retirase discretamente para quitarse la camisa y el sujetador. Se vistió con la prenda de Innes y enseguida se sintió mejor.

Mulder la vio aparecer por la esquina derecha. La veía ahora directamente, no su reflejo, hablando con Innes y el doctor. Los tres parecían estar comentando el incidente, y algún otro aspecto del tratamiento. Decidió telefonear a Margaret mientras esperaba a que Scully saliera.

"¿Diga?".

"¿Señora Scully?. Soy Mulder".

"¿Fox?. Hola… ¿Ocurre algo?. ¿Cómo está Dana?".

El miedo asomó a su voz en cuanto empezó a hablar. _Era lo que podía_ _esperar_ , se dijo Mulder. Tenía la sensación de que cada vez que hablaba con ella, era para darle alguna mala noticia que afectaba directamente a su hija.

"Todo va bien, Margaret. Dana está terminando la sesión de hoy. En un rato volvemos a casa".

Oyó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

"Quería hablar con usted. Verá, el Subdirector Skinner me ha asignado un nuevo caso. Mañana tengo que coger un vuelo a Chicago. El avión sale a las 10:00h de la mañana. Aún no sé cuántos días estaré fuera, pero seguramente no será más allá del fin de semana. El caso es que no quiero que Dana se quede sola en casa estos días…".

"Por supuesto que me quedaré con ella, Fox", respondió sin darle tiempo siquiera a formular la pregunta.

"Gracias. Ya sabe cómo es. Le cuesta demasiado reconocer que necesita ayuda, pero los efectos de la radiación se están volviendo más intensos cada día. Sobre todo me preocupa que quiera conducir para ir y volver al trabajo. Ha tenido varios episodios de vértigo así que ahora vamos los dos juntos en mi coche".

"No hay problema, Fox. Si va a seguir trabajando me ocuparé de llevarla y traerla hasta que vuelvas. Sé que no va a estar muy contenta, pero me alegro de quedarme en su apartamento unos días. Lo necesito. Me gustaría que Dana lo entendiera del mismo modo que está empezando a entender que ahora también ella necesita ayuda".

"Mañana iremos en mi coche a la Oficina. La dejaré en el despacho, y yo seguiré hacia el aeropuerto. Si quiere, puede usted ir a recogerla por la tarde. Intente hablar con ella. Dígale como se siente. Tal vez así le anime a hablar de sí misma en lugar de fingir que todo va bien".

"Es una buena idea. Me gustaría que Dana confiase más en mí, que hablase. Tengo miedo de que esto le haga encerrarse más en sí misma. A veces tengo la sensación de que olvida que soy su madre, que puede venir a mí en cualquier momento, y por cualquier razón. Siempre voy a estar a su lado, incluso si no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que toma".

"Dana sabe que puede contar con usted, por eso a veces le oculta cosas. No quiere ser una carga, ni un motivo de preocupación. No puede evitar pensar que debe ocuparse de sí misma, no depender de los demás, ni siquiera en situaciones excepcionales como esta. Ella es así".

"Sí. Dana siempre ha sido la más fuerte de mis cuatro hijos. A veces, hubiera preferido que no lo fuera tanto. Sé que suena extraño, pero de ese modo sería más accesible".

"Me temo que ni usted ni yo vamos a conseguir que cambie un ápice de lo que es. Si acaso, ahora nos dejará estar un poco más cerca de ella. Eso ya es un avance".

"Tienes razón. Gracias a Dios que te tengo a ti, Fox. De no ser por ti, aún sabría menos de lo que ocurre en la vida de mi propia hija".

"No se trata de mí, Margaret. No crea que se muestra mucho más abierta conmigo que con usted. Simplemente trabajamos muchas horas juntos y es inevitable ver las cosas que le ocurren. Ya le dije que no supe de las sesiones hasta el viernes por la noche, cuando ya llevaba cinco".

"Desde que me enteré me estoy preguntando por qué prefiere hacer esto sola que contar con su familia y amigos. Sí, sé lo que ella dice, sus razones…, pero ¡por Dios Santo!, se trata de cáncer. Nadie puede superarlo solo, y ella como médico, estoy segura de que es consciente de ello más que nadie".

"Entiendo cómo se siente, Margaret. Yo le he dado mil vueltas al tema y, como usted, no acabo de entenderlo. Lo que sí entiendo es lo que ha luchado por llegar a dónde está, y el miedo que tiene a perderlo todo. Su trabajo, su imagen, el respeto ganado, su independencia física y psicológica, su consideración personal y profesional…".

"Nada de eso va a cambiar para mí ni para ti. Los dos sabemos de su fuerza y valentía, y eso no va a cambiar porque ahora necesite ayuda. En cambio nosotros, ¿en que nos convertiríamos si en un momento como éste no estuviéramos cerca de quien decimos que nos importa?. Dana debe reflexionar un poco. ¿Espera que nos quedemos mirando de lejos cómo ella desaparece ante nuestros ojos?. ¿Qué clase de amigos y familia cree que tiene?. A veces no puedo evitar sentirme un poco enfadada por esto".

"Sinceramente, Margaret, creo que debería hablar con ella".

"Quizás estar más cerca físicamente nos ayude también con el corazón".

"Dana está saliendo de la sesión, Margaret. Tenemos que irnos. Le diré que le llame más tarde. No quiero que piense que he organizado esto sin contar con ella".

"Sí, será lo mejor. No quisiera que te llevaras una bronca por tratar de organizar su vida", dijo, no del todo en broma.

"Hasta luego, señora Scully".

Mulder se guardó el móvil en el momento en que el doctor Hansen y Scully salían al pasillo central. Tenía su abrigo en las manos, preparado para ofrecérselo.

"¿Cómo estás?", preguntó mirando su camisa prestada.

Estaba a punto de preguntar específicamente por la hemorragia nasal, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, ni Hansen ni ella, eran conscientes de que había presenciado todo en las imágenes reflejadas en la ventana.

"Estoy bien", respondió automáticamente.

Mulder intentó no dirigirle una mirada de incredulidad. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía cuál era la verdad porque acababa de verla.

Sentados en el coche, y con el motor encendido, Mulder decidió que cuanto antes pasara el mal trago, mejor. A ella no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia.

"Scully, he hablado con tu madre. Mañana irá a recogerte a la Oficina por la tarde para acompañarte a la sesión, y quedarse contigo hasta que yo vuelva".

Ella giró el cuerpo todo lo que pudo en el asiento para mirarle de frente.

"¿Por qué has hecho eso?".

Su tono de enfado, evidente.

"Sabes por qué. No puedes quedarte sola en casa. En realidad, creo que os vendrá bien a las dos".

"Puedo cuidar de mí misma", afirmó poco convencida.

"En condiciones normales, nadie lo duda, Scully, pero esto…".

"No intentes tratarme como a una inválida. Aún soy una agente especial del FBI con un trabajo que llevar a cabo".

"Sabes que no es eso. Me han asignado a la agente Moretti de modo temporal, pero sólo tú eres mi compañera. Sólo quiero que te cuides y que nos dejes cuidarte".

Scully abandonó su actitud beligerante y miró al frente, al tráfico que avanzaba con ellos.

"No quiero que mamá venga para quedarse en casa. En cuanto tenga algún pequeño problema, una hemorragia, o algo de vértigo, se transformará en modo madre, y conseguirá que me sienta como si tuviera nueve años. No me gusta esa sensación de no tener el control de mi vida. Es difícil hablar con ella de adulto a adulto cuando te estás sintiendo una niña".

"¿Y por qué no le dices cómo te hace sentir?. Necesitas hablar con ella tanto como ella contigo. No puede dejar de ser una madre, pero estoy seguro de que entenderá tu postura si le hablas abiertamente, en lugar de evitar los temas difíciles".

"Puede que tengas razón…".

"Yo siempre tengo razón, Scully", sonrió sin mirarla.

"Sí…", murmuró por lo bajo. "Si además lograras encontrar las pruebas…".

"Te he oído. Eso te lo dejo a ti, Scully. Para eso somos un equipo".


End file.
